


soul of a spider

by kate13kane



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate13kane/pseuds/kate13kane
Summary: in a world where it's tradition to get a tattoo every birthday, starting at 15, both your own tattoos and your soulmate's will appear on your skin. one-shot
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Kudos: 22





	soul of a spider

**Author's Note:**

> peter and mj's relationship in ffh is the most awkwardly realistic thing i Have Ever Seen, and i love soulmate tropes, so. whatever this is was born

Peter watched in the mirror as ink pooled across his right shoulder in a mural of black and white patterns. Her 15 year tattoo coated from the base of his neck to just above his bicep, and seemed to be a cluster of flowers. He image searched what it was, and smiled down at the black dahlias.

MJ didn’t notice the tattoo from him for 15 until she got out of the shower that night. It was on her left hipbone, and was a simple design, just a sketch outline of New York. She looks fondly down at it, knowing at least her match is in her city.

He was patrolling when his 16 tattoo appeared. Peter doesn’t see it until he takes off the suit. It’s on the inside of the same arm with the dahlias, and written in Spanish. The translation is an address. 

Her 16 tattoo is a Spiderman symbol on her ankle. She gapes at it, and her first thought is, ‘Nerd’.

Peter asks Ned, who immediately encourages him to go to the address. Peter thinks it’s creepy. He asks Aunt May. May thinks it’s romantic. So, he goes. Not as Spiderman, but as himself.

MJ wonders if her soulmate is an idiot. Getting the address tattoo was obviously a blatant invitation. She waits for whoever it may be, and hates every minute of it. The asshole could’ve at least given her an address tattoo, or something so go off of besides a useless sketch of a city that may not even be New York.

Peter stops at the door, wanting to knock, but far too nervous to.

MJ opens her door to leave, planning on going to the cafe down the street.

They finally are eye to eye, somewhere that isn’t in school.

He’s wearing one of his nerdy t-shirts, and twists his arm to show her the foreign writing, grinning.

She sighs, waving him in. Of course it’s Peter. Of course he’s her match. Who the hell else could it possibly be. 

They sit down in her living room, scrutinizing each other. Peter is still smiling. 

“So,” he begins to speak, and she stops staring at the ink by his bicep. Which, now that she’s looking, is far more muscled than it should be for someone their age. 

“Black dahlia,” are the next words Peter says, and he watches as she jerks her eyes up from the floor. He thinks he sees her lip twitch up for a moment, and they speak simultaneously.

“Like the murder,”

MJ smiles then, just a little, and internally laughs at the way his eyes flash to her lips, his jaw clenching almost imperceptibly. They sit in silence then, each just tracing visible bits of tattoo with their eyes. She thinks he looks handsome, but won’t bring herself to tell him that.

Peter thinks she looks beautiful, and has no hesitations. “You look really pretty,” he nearly whispers, glancing at her face for a reaction. He’s rewarded with a raised eyebrow and softening expression. 

She wants to kiss him so badly right now. So she does. It’s swift, barely a brush of her lips on his. It surprises him anyway, and he jumps, landing slightly closer to her on the couch. If it was anyone else, MJ would think that was on purpose, but he’s not nearly smooth enough for that. 

She kissed him. That is all Peter can think as he leans slightly closer, testing the waters. When she lets him, he leans ever closer, sliding his lips over hers. He smiles into the kiss when MJ slides her arms around him, and they’ve descended into completely making out before either one surfaces for air.

MJ smiles at him, leaning her head on his shoulder and tracing the outline of their tattoos on his skin. They stay like that for a long time, too content to even move.


End file.
